A Gang Leader's Shadow Queen
by RoyallyMadXD
Summary: Since he has been dealing with nightmares for over 65 million years Bad Rap finds a female Raptor. Could she be his saving grace or will his nightmares continue to torment him? Sorry if Bad Rap is OOC OcXBad Rap I only own shadow and her pack and D-Strike. Extreme dinosaurs belong to whoever created the show. Rated T it may go up to M due to blood and violence among other things.
1. Struggling With Lost Family and a Rescue

An orange raptor shot up from his bed awakened by a nightmare about his family's massacre 65 million years ago.

He said to himself _"It was only a dream Bad Rap, pull your self together."_

He got up and went into his bathroom, turned on the sink then splashed some cool water on his face while trying to calm down. Memories of the gruesome attack flooded back into his head, and he gripped the sink and froze as he remebered that horrible day...

 _Bad Rap looked to his mother as she was lying on the ground from an injured leg._

" _Come on mom get up please." He heard himself cry but a feminine voice said "Go on with out me I'll only slow you down..."_

Bad Rap was brought out of his trance-like state by some crashing coming from the kitchen and a voice saying angerily "Give it back Spitwad, you son of a brachiopod!"

The two who were arguing are his other two pack members Haxx and Spittor.

Spittor is the scientist and the medic in the group. He invents multiple chemicals and weapons for the pack, he also doubles as the doctor if any of them are injured.

Haxx is the hand-to-hand fighter of the group. With his blades being able to cut through anything it makes him lethal, but he acts like a kid sometimes. (well acts like a kid most of the time.)

Bad Rap shook his head and thought _" Not again. What is it about this time?!"_ as he was getting his spiked, metal jaw guard on. He pulled on his jade and light jade green muscle bands and slipped on his shirt and jeans then went to the kitchen to break up the fight.

He roared at the two other pack members and said "What on this freaking ice ball of a planet are you two iguanadon brains fighting over this time?!"

Haxx, startled by their leader's sudden appearance in the kitchen and said to Bad Rap "Spittor took the remote from me and he won't give it back."

Bad Rap sighed in aggravation, growling as he did so.

He said to the scientist in an annoyed tone "Spittor give the remote back to Haxx. That T.V is the only thing that keeps him out of our scales."

Spittor said reluctantly "Yes sir." and gave it back to Haxx who turned it on to an all movies channel and was watching "Alien".

Spittor said "I have a new weapon I thought you might want to see Bad Rap."

Bad Rap replied "Well, let's see it then." and went with Spittor to his lab. As they walked more memories of the cursed attack came back into his head.

 _Bad rap heard himself say "You can get up and come with me, I'm not leaving you Mother."_

 _Bad Rap's younger self heard a roar in the distance and heard her say "You must go, quickly."_

 _He saw his younger self shake his head with tears in his eyes and his mother smiled then said "I'll always love you my brave warrior, remember this. Now run."_

 _He did and heard an ear splitting roar and saw a creature with glowing, acid green eyes and the blood of his family on it's teeth and gaping maw._

 _He whispered to himself "Let me be!"_

"BAD RAP! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

He came back to reality and looked at Spittor who had been shaking him.

Bad Rap said "Huh? What happened?"

Spittor said "You froze walking to my lab and said "Let me be" You feeling alright sir?"

Bad Rap had calmed down and said shakily "I-I'm feeling fine Spittor."

Spittor was really concerned for his leader now and asked "You positive your okay? I could give you some medication if you want."

Bad Rap snapped at him "Of course I'm positive you ichthyosap!"

Spittor now terrified put his hands up in surrender and said "Okay, okay no need to try to bite my head off Bad Rap."

Bad Rap said as calm as he could "Let me just see the device Spittor."

Spittor nodded and both walked into his lab. He walked over to a shelf and got what appeared to be a prototype gun of some kind off it.

Bad Rap was curious now and asked "What is it for Spittor?"

Spittor smiled and said a little too gleefully " It is a hand-held teleporter but if you turn the dial on the left side back, it becomes a powerful laser. Aim and fire this at the Extreme Dinosaurs and you can either teleport them somewhere else away from our plans or hurt them in the process."

Bad Rap chuckled evilly and said "Brilliant Spittor, absolutely brilliant. Let's see those dinosaps stop us now."

Spittor smiled and got out a plan he drew up for a machine that can defend itself through a force field.

Spittor said "I'm missing some certain parts in order for it to function fully, along with a fuel source."

Bad Rap smirked and said "Well let's pay our friends at Area 51 a visit. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see us."

Area 51 is something of everyone's worse nightmare. With testing labs, alien bodies and spacecraft it's gruesome. It also has technology from other planets that can be used for anything.

They got Haxx away from the T.V and took off towards Roswell, New Mexico.

They landed after flying a while and were about to enter Area 51 when they hear a masculine voice yell "Don't corner it! The creature will lash out and try to kill you. Get the cable around it's neck and shoot it like the animal it is, that's an order."

The Raptors heard what he had said and were alarmed by a loud screeching followed by two gun shots. They looked in the distance and saw the were shooting at a dinosaur and not just any kind either, a raptor. It broke the cable around it's neck and lunged at one of the guards and bite down on the armor he was wearing tearing it from him.

They ran over and attacked the guards hoping the help the raptor.

Bad Rap grabbed the one that had the cable and lifted him off the ground and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you mammal."

Then tossed him at a lot of other guards. Bad Rap growled and used the teleporter on the guards, who disappeared out of sight in a bright light, but it left five circular, burn marks where they stood.

Bad Rap heard a final gunshot and a loud thump near them.

The orange raptor snarled and turned on the laser, then fired it at the lead guard knocking the smoking gun out of his hand, injuring him critically with a blast that grazed the man's arm.

The group walked over and saw the raptor had passed out from too much blood loss.

Bad Rap looked at the creature before him, amazed that there were still dinosaurs on earth even after all those years.

He could tell the raptor was definitely female from the lighter body structure.

He thought she looked completely beautiful. She had Brown, purple-tipped feathers on her head and tail. Her coloration looked like that of a tiger. Looking her over he found she had been shot in the arm, leg and side.

Bad Rap wondered why they were wanting to kill her. It made his blood boil because guards were going to harm a female who was defending herself.

Bad Rap thought to himself _"And those hairless mammals call us the monsters."_

Spittor brought their leader out of his thoughts by asking "What are we going to do with it?"

Bad Rap snapped "First of all it's a she, show some respect."

Spittor got scared by Bad Rap and heard him add "Second she'll be coming with us back to our hide-out to recover from her injuries."

Spittor nervously asked "What about the parts for the device?"

Bad Rap growled in annoyance at his statement and said to him "What's more important, the life of one of our own species or some parts we can steal at anytime Spittor?"

Spittor nodded as he and Haxx helped Bad Rap get the female on to his hovercraft.

They took off and wanted to get back to their lair before The Extreme Dinosaurs arrived and found them at Roswell and a fight broke out.

Bad Rap looked at the female on the back of his hovercraft and hoped she would be alright.


	2. Healing and Feelings Uncovered

The Dinosaurs were puzzled when they got there and found nothing stolen ,but found circular, burn marks on the ground along with a wounded guard.

T-Bone walked over to the guard and asked "What happened here?"

The guard said "We were going to put down a creature under Scarwell's orders so she could dissect it and find out how it survived for over a few million years. Then these other three guys in dinosaur suits defended it and one of them made the others disappear and injured me. They took the creature with them before you got here though." soon afterwards though the paramedics arrived and the dinosaurs were on their way back to HQ

At the Raptor's Cave...

Bad Rap and Haxx were waiting in the living room hoping for good news.

Spittor meanwhile was in his lab. The female was on oxygen while he worked to remove the metal slugs from her flesh. When they were out and she was patched up, Spittor looked her over for any other injuries he might have missed. He brought out a small, x-ray scanner and found no bones were broken.

After a while he let the others come into his lab and said to them "She's lucky to be alive. The shots missed all the vital arteries,organs and her spinal cord, but she will be out for a while. In the meantime she needs to stay comfortable and not over exert herself while the gun-shot wounds heal."

Bad Rap looked at her on the examination table and saw her form change.

He called "Spittor, Haxx get your carcasses over here now! Something's happening to the female."

What they all saw amazed them. The normal raptor was now a humanoid like they were.

Spittor scanned her and exclaimed "This is remarkable!"

Haxx asked "What do you mean Spittor?"

Spittor told them "She is a naturally evolved raptor. The form we found her in was her original one, like we had."

Bad rap asked "How did she change forms though?"

Spittor said "It's a natural ability, but it appears to have taken it's toll on her with the condition our guest is in."

Haxx gleefully asked "Can she bunk with me?"

Spittor's eyes narrowed as he said "No way iguanadon brain. She'll stay with me so I can monitor her condition and progress as she's recovering."

Haxx and Spittor had gotten into another one of their stupid arguments over who she would stay with.

"Enough!" Their leader roared.

The two raptors immediately stopped their argument and looked Bad Rap scared senseless.

Bad Rap added "She'll be bunking with me. I'll keep an eye on her and inform you of any changes. Got it Spittor?"

Spittor nodded cautiously and asked "You need help getting her upstairs to your room then?"

Bad Rap shook his head no and replied "I can handle it."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to his room and laid her on his bed. He put some pillows around her, creating a make-shift nest to keep her comfortable then covered her up with a heated blanket to help her heal quicker.

Bad Rap got his metal jaw guard off, along with his muscle bands and set them on the top of the dresser and got out some black PJ pants.

Before Bad Rap went to his bathroom to get a shower, he looked at the resting female and took notice of how peaceful she looked. He checked on her and put some of the pillows gently under her to support the injured parts of her body then went in and got a shower, rinsing the sand off his scales in the process.

After his shower he pulled up a chair near the bedside and watched over the female.

Fifteen minutes later he dozed lightly in his chair and was awakened by the light rustling sound of sheets moving.

He opened his eyes and looked at the female who was now curled up in a ball on the mattress under the blanket.

He resumed his watch on the female and she stirred not long after.

The female opened her eyes and Bad Rap saw that they were an olive green with lighter green around her pupils that had light, chocolate brown stripes in a circle of lines around the lighter green. Bad Rap felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at her eyes.

He was enchanted and felt something he hadn't felt in centuries, but was brought out of his trance by a feminine "Where am I?"

Bad Rap shook his head a second then replied "Your in my pack's hide-out. Miss?"

The female said "Shadow, my name is Shadow."

Bad Rap said "Shadow, a really unique name. I'm Bad Rap. Since your awake I'll bring Spittor up here to check your wounds."

Shadow said confused "What wounds?"

Bad Rap said sadly "Spittor can explain better than I can Shadow. I'll be right back." with that he left the room.

When he got to Spittor's room he walked in and got him up.

"Wha?" was his still sleepy reply.

Bad Rap said "Our guest is finally awake Spittor."

Spittor said sounding more awake "That's good to hear. Has she said anything?"

Bad Rap nodded "She was wondering where she was and I told her and asked her, her name."

Spittor asked "Well, what's her name?"

Bad Rap replied "Her name is Shadow."

Spittor was fully awake now and followed Bad Rap with his medic kit to their leader's room. Shadow was sitting up in Bad Rap's bed looking at the door and said "Hello. You must be Spittor right?"

Spittor nodded and said "Yes, and you must be Shadow?"

She nodded and Spittor came over and changed her bandages.

Shadow asked Spittor "What happened to me?"

Spittor sighed and said "Area 51 was about to kill you when we intervened and saved your life. You were passed out from blood loss. We brought you here to recover and I took the bullets out while you were unconscious, but you were on oxygen while I did so . They didn't hit anything major. You are lucky you survived Shadow."

Shadow's face paled a bit and she said "I guess I owe you guys then. Thanks for saving my life."

Spittor said "Your welcome Shadow. You should get some rest now, it'll do you good."

Shadow nodded "Okay, night I guess."

Spittor replied "Night Shadow." and walks out of the room.

Shadow looked at Bad Rap and asked "Where are you going to sleep at?"

He smiled and answered "I'll sleep in my chair here."

She looked at him and said "I don't mean to be a bother."

Bad Rap replied "Your not being a bother. Get your rest, I'll see you in the morning." and covered her up with the blanket.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep in the chair for the remaining hours of the night.

When daylight came Shadow stirred awake. She looked around and realized it all wasn't a dream. Shadow thought to herself _"So all of that did happen yesterday."_ She looked over in the chair next to the bed and saw Bad Rap was right where he said he would be. Shadow saw him move slightly and she said "Morning Bad Rap."

He looked her way and said "Morning to you too Shadow. Sleep well?"

She nodded "Quite well, you?"

Bad Rap nodded back to her "Same. You want me to get you anything from the kitchen?"

Shadow said "No, I'll walk down with you."

Bad Rap responded concerned "If you think your healed enough to make it down."

She nodded and got out of bed carefully. When she stood on her hurt leg though she nearly fell, but luckily Bad Rap caught her before she face-planted.

He chuckled a bit and asked "You want help getting down the stairs Shadow?"

She blushed in embarrassment and nodded "Some help would be appreciated."

He helped her out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The others were already awake and eating breakfast.

Spittor looked at the kitchen archway and said "Morning Bad Rap, Shadow."

Shadow smiled and said "Morning to you too Spittor."

Spittor pointed at another raptor and said "That is Haxx the hand-to-hand fighter in our pack."

Shadow looked over at him and said "Hello, I'm Shadow.

Haxx responded "Hello to you too." and asked her "How do you feel Shadow?"

Shadow responded "I'm feeling quite better aside from my leg, arm and side hurting."

Bad Rap said "She nearly fell when she tried to stand on her injured leg."

Spittor said as he looked up from eating "She may have to stay off of it for a while until her wounds fully close up."

Shadow looked at him and nodded then said "I'll try to stay off it."

Bad Rap looked at her and thought back to the night before and how peaceful she looked as she slept.

His heart sped up slightly at the thought. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts then looked back over at Shadow.

Shadow caught him and asked "What?"

Bad Rap knew he was caught and said "Nothing Shadow." and asked "You need me to get anything?"

Shadow said "Not right now. Thank you though."

After breakfast Shadow was starting to get tired.

Bad Rap noticed and asked "You want me to help you get to bed Shadow?"

She nodded and Bad Rap got her up to his room and laid her down gently.

Bad Rap was about to leave the room when he heard Shadow ask "Can you stay with me Bad Rap?"

Bad Rap blushed a bit in the dim light but Shadow didn't notice and asked her question again.

"Sorry your question caught me off-guard was all and I'll stay okay?" he answered.

He shut his door and was about to go over to the chair but he heard Shadow say "You can lay up here with me I'll stay over on the right side."

Bad Rap got on the bed and curled up on the far left side of it.

A few minutes later he fell asleep but was awakened by something hugging him. He looked over and saw it was Shadow. He felt his scales heat up but pushed that feeling aside thinking it was a fever and drifted back to sleep.

His dream was all but pleasant...

" _I looked around and saw my mother's limp body as the creature ate her. It came for me next. I ran as fast as I could. When it got me I woke up._

"If only I was stronger I could have done something to save her" Bad Rap whispered to himself as he shook heavily.

Bad Rap looked next to him and saw Shadow wide awake. She looked at him and asked with concern in her voice "What happened Bad Rap?"

Bad Rap was startled and said "It's nothing Shadow, go back to sleep."

Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder then said "It didn't seem like nothing Bad Rap."

Bad Rap was about to get defensive but heard her add "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's just that I don't like seeing my friends hurting like this."

He was even more confused now and said "You consider me a friend Shadow?"

She nodded and said "What else would I consider you Bad Rap? You've let me stay with you guys and been nothing but kind to me. So yes I consider you a friend."

Bad Rap said "I guess this means I can trust you with a secret I've been hiding for the longest time."

Shadow asked "What would that be Bad Rap?"

Bad Rap sighed and said "I've been plagued by these horrible nightmares ever since my family's massacre 65 million years ago. I have sudden flashbacks constantly to that day and see my mother's injured form, always blaming myself for not being strong enough to save her."

He felt Shadow's three-clawed hand gently move over his hand comfortingly holding it and heard her say "I'm sorry for your loss."

Bad Rap felt a few tears try to fall but he pushed it down. He didn't want to show weakness especially not in front of her.

Shadow said soothingly "Don't leave those emotions bottled up Bad Rap. Sure you think it helps you, but it just hurts you more in the long run."

Bad Rap felt her hug him, he sat there stunned for a moment then hugged her back and put his head in the crook of her neck and cried. All the emotions he had bottled up for millions of years were released and he didn't stop them as they came over him in waves.

Shadow said "Just tell me the whole story okay." Bad Rap looked at her with tear-stained scales and nodded.

"O-okay, h-here's what happened..."

" _I was raised in a large family which lived in what is now Florida. My kind are Utah raptors and we were happy for a long time until this monster came into our home. It ran through killing anything in it's path._

 _My mother's leg got broken. I tried to get her up, but every time she did, she collapsed on her injured leg and told me to go. Tears stung my eyes when I told her I wouldn't leave her. She told me I had to go while I still could and said she loved me and always would be with me when I needed her. I nuzzled her and ran when I looked back I saw the creature murder her in front of me. All I really remember is the piercing, acid green eyes clouded by insanity and blood lust and the drying blood on it's face as it let out a blood-chilling roar._

 _I ran as fast as I could since I was only 3 years old and hid in a cave, as luck would have it, the monster was attacked by a midnight black deinosuchus. The monster let out an ear-splitting cry as it died. I left after the crocodile had it's fill and ran back to my home nest. I saw my aunt,uncle and my two cousins which were all that was left of my entire family."_

He said "That's what happened that day Shadow and it is also what has bothered me for the longest time."

She held him close, wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead gently. Bad Rap blushed when she kissed his forehead but he pushed that feeling down and hugged her back then said "Thanks for listening Shadow."

She smiled and said "Your welcome Bad Rap and thanks for trusting me."

Bad Rap smiled at her then asked "I have one question though Shadow."

Shadow replied gingerly "Yeah, what's the question Bad Rap?"

Bad Rap asked "Why were you hugging me in your sleep?"

Shadow blushed in embarrassment and said "Sorry about that. It's a tick I've had ever since I was little. I remember always hugging my dad's tail as I slept and he didn't mind."

Bad Rap chuckled and said "It's alright Shadow."

Shadow said "I'm going to get more sleep okay."

Bad Rap nodded and said "I'll get more sleep as well."

Shadow nodded and laid down on her pillow, Bad Rap did the same. He felt Shadow hug him later but kept sleeping enjoying the feeling of another creature near him.

When he woke up it was to the sound of Haxx and Spittor fighting over something pointless yet again.

Bad Rap shrugged it off and was about to drift back to sleep when Haxx ran in looking for somewhere to hide, but said "Bad Rap why are you up there with Shadow?"

Their leader growled softly but menacingly and said "And what are you doing in my room in the first place Haxx?"

Haxx sputtered his answer but stopped and left as soon as he got a death glare from Bad Rap.

Bad Rap thought to himself _"Those two need to learn to work out their own problems. If it gets too out of hand I'll intervene."_

He laid his head back on the pillow and went back to sleep.

Shadow woke up later and looked over near her and heard Bad Rap snoring. She smiled to herself and thought _"He's pretty peaceful when he is out cold like this."_

Shadow saw him hug a pillow and whisper "Mine"

She kissed his forehead and heard him wake up.

Bad Rap said surprised "Shadow, I didn't know you were up. You feeling a lot better?"

She nodded and said "I am, I also heard you whisper mine in your sleep."

Bad Rap said blushing "Oh, sorry about that."

Shadow asked "Are you feeling any better now?"

He nodded and said "Yes I am Shadow, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders."

Shadow smiled warmly at him and said "I glad that I could help. Something has been bothering me though."

Bad Rap asked worriedly "What?"

Shadow asked "Why did you save me?"

Bad Rap said "I don't know, it just felt like the situation with my mom 65 million years ago. It gave me a chance to save another from the same fate as her."

Shadow kissed him and said "Thank you for protecting me."

Bad Rap blushed then realized why he acted the way he did around her.

He was in love with Shadow.

Shadow noticed his scales turn darker and asked "You feeling alright Bad Rap?"

Bad Rap looked at her and said "Never better Shadow. I have a question for you."

Shadow said "What is it?"

Bad Rap asked "Do you want to join my pack?"

Shadow said "As tempting as that sounds, I have my own pack to get back to."

Bad Rap asked confused "What do you mean Shadow?"

She replied "I was on a solo mission in Area 51 to get a fuel cell for Akivasha to duplicate. They caught me and Scarwell wanted me dead to dissect me to find out how I survived for over 65 million years. The guards were under orders to kill me when you three showed up and saved my life."

Bad Rap said "I see. Shadow until your healed I would suggest you stay with our pack."

She nodded and said "I will. If you guys can help me find mine."

Bad Rap thought a second "Agreed." was his reply


	3. Full recovery and True Love

Chapter 3: A Full Recovery, Chats, Defending the One You Love, Confessions and Mutual Feelings

A few days had passed since Shadow had been resting at the Raptors' hide-out.

It was a normal morning and Shadow had woken up same as Bad Rap.

Shadow said "Let's go to the kitchen."

Bad Rap nodded and was about to pick her up when she said "Let me try to walk on my own first."

He replied "I'll be here to catch you."

She smiled at him and got up and didn't fall then walked around a bit. Then said "At least the pain is gone when I walk now."

Bad Rap grinned at her and said "I'm glad your mobile now Shadow."

She said "I'm glad I am too. I need to shower since I haven't had one for a few days."

Bad Rap said "Oh, if you needed to you could have told me and I would have helped you into there."

Shadow said "I prefer having privacy when I shower."

Bad Rap blushed and replied timidly "I see. If you need to shower Shadow, you can use mine."

Shadow said "Thanks." the she looked around confused and asked "Where would it be at exactly?"

Bad Rap pointed to a door and said "It's right over there. I'll see about finding some clothes for you until yours are cleaned up."

She replied "That's very sweet of you."

Bad Rap got into his closet and got his winter vest out along with some sweat pants for her.

Then he said to her " I hope these will do."

Shadow looked at them and said "It's fine Bad Rap. Thank you."

She grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom.

Shadow set her dirty clothes out side the door after she undressed then closed and locked the door and turned on the water to a warm and toasty 120 degrees. Shadow got the shower head on and stepped in.

Bad Rap was gathering up her clothes when he heard the shower turn on and a lot of thoughts filled his head.

Bad Rap shook his head as he walked out thinking _"Don't think of her like that, at least not right now. She's a guest and should be thought of as such."_

Bad Rap found Spittor and Haxx playing a video game and he said to Spittor "Shadow is up and walking around. She's in the shower right now. I was going to get her clothes cleaned up."

Spittor looked at him and said "That's good to hear Bad Rap. I'll get one of the Cyber-Raptors to clean them up for her."

Spittor got up and walked to the area he kept them in when they weren't in use and got one of them to handle Shadow's clothes. Meanwhile Shadow was drying off and getting dressed. She got on the clothes and walked out letting her feathers air dry.

She went down the stairs and was met by Bad Rap at the bottom.

Bad Rap looked at her and said "You look good Shadow, that color suits you."

She blushed lightly and replied "Thanks Bad Rap. Where were you heading?"

He replied "To check on you, but seeing as your out here, no need to do so now."

Shadow asked "You want to get something to eat."

Bad Rap said "Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry."

He walked down with her and both of then headed towards the kitchen.

When they did Bad Rap asked "What is the name of your birth pack Shadow? The scale pattern seems familiar."

Shadow replied "Jungle Storm is my birth pack's name. What was your pack's name? If you don't mind me asking Bad Rap."

Bad Rap said "It's alright, It was Jewel Raider."

Shadow smiled and said "That would explain your scale and eye coloration."

Bad Rap smiled and said "How so Shadow?"

She replied "It's natural for you pack to have gemstone coloration in their scales and eyes."

He looked at her and asked "How did you know that?"

Shadow said "In my pack you learn about others near-by your home nest."

Bad Rap replied "Ahh I see, pretty smart if you ask me."

She nodded and Bad Rap asked "Anything you want to eat specifically Shadow?"

Shadow said "Not really, but I could make something if you want."

Bad Rap said surprised "I never knew you could cook Shadow."

She smiled and said "You never asked. One question do you guys like starfruit?"

Bad Rap looked puzzled and asked "What's that shadow?"

She said "It's a star shaped fruit that tastes like apple and pear together. It's really good."

Bad Rap said "Well, I guess I could try it."

Shadow smiled and said "You won't regret it. I'll call you three in when it's ready."

Bad Rap nodded and left the kitchen.

A couple hours later Shadow called in the guys and they were surprised with what she had out for them. They saw seasoned pork along with a few other things one of which was Starfruit.

Bad Rap said surprised "You made all of this Shadow?!"

She nodded and said "Go ahead and eat up guys."

The guys didn't have to be told twice and dug right in.

Shadow sat down with them and ate her fill along with the others.

They all said they enjoyed it. Which made Shadow very glad she decided to cook.

Shadow smiled and said "Glad you all liked it. It's the least I could do to repay you for saving me."

Bad Rap asked "It's fine Shadow, but where did you learn to make all of this?"

Shadow said "I learned a lot traveling the world with my friends."

Haxx asked "Why were you traveling in the first place Shadow?"

She replied "I was learning different fighting styles like Akihito, karate, and Thai boxing for example."

Bad Rap said "So that means you can fight as well as the three of us."

Shadow nodded and said "I also have a "gift" as my father puts it."

Haxx asked eagerly "Well, what is it Shadow?"

She replied "I'm able to sense my surroundings more so than a lot of others. I can even catch a projectile coming from behind me without effort."

Spittor chimed in "That is a very rare gift Shadow. Not many can do that."

Shadow said "Thank you Spittor."

Spittor asked "So who are your friends?"

She replied "Their my pack. I'm the leader, Desiree is second in command, Akivasha is the scientist in the group as well as medic and mechanic, Nemesis is the tactical specialist, Terra is the hand-to-hand combat expert."

Bad Rap asked "What do you call yourselves if you don't mind me asking?"

Shadow answered "Phoenix Strike."

Haxx said "That's neat Shadow."

Shadow responded "We all agreed on it too. So Spittor what's your part in the pack?"

He replied " I'm the Medic and Scientist. I create chemicals for my weapon as well as weapons for the others. I also help out when the guys are sick."

Shadow replied "They must be grateful then." Spittor nodded.

Bad Rap looked over at Shadow and thought about the future between them. If it exists that is. Shadow on the other hand couldn't help but think of what happened when he saved her.

"I'll get the dishes guys." Shadow said.

Bad Rap looked over and said "I'll help you out Shadow."

Shadow looked over at him gratefully and said "Thanks Bad Rap. It will be a lot easier with help."

He dried them off after she washed them and put them away. After they were done they went into the living room to relax.

Shadow looked through the movie cabinet and found Godzilla. She looked over at Bad Rap and asked "You want to watch it with me?"

He nodded and she came over to sit down after she put the DVD in the player.

She sat down on the couch next to Bad Rap and watched as the movie played.

She was watching intently. Then she heard Bad Rap clear his throat and ask "Shadow, what was your family like?"

Shadow looked over at him and said "I haven't really seen my family for a while now."

Bad Rap said "Your pack is still alive Shadow?"

She nodded and said "They survived extinction along with many others, but we were separated. I was in Florida at the time which was a long way from home and I went into stasis on my own. When I woke up I was in present day with no clue to how to get back to my family."

Bad Rap looked at her and said "I'll help you find where they are if you want Shadow."

She was about to cry happily and asked "Really?" Bad Rap nodded and she hugged him then said "Thank you a million times Thank you!"

Bad Rap thought to himself _"I'm glad I could make her happy."_

After the movie was over Bad Rap and Shadow went over to his computer and pulled up maps of cretaceous land area.

She pointed to an area and said "That's where I'm from."

Bad Rap cross referenced it to present day areas and found it to be an area know as the Atacama Desert.

Shadow said "Now all the myths about that area make sense."

"Myths? What do you mean Shadow?" Bad Rap replied.

She replied "The cryptids known as "Arica Monsters" are my family. Let me show you."

Bad Rap moved from the chair and let her sit down as she pulled up the Arica monster as well as many other different cryptids thought to be dinosaurs such as Mokele Mbembe, Kongamato, and Muhiru.

She got up and asked him "Do these cryptids look familiar Bad Rap?"

He nodded and said "Kongamato looks like a Pteranodon, Mokele Mbembe seems similar to an Apatosaurus, and Muhiru appears to be an ankylosaurus of some sort. They're all dinosaur species, but I thought we were the last of our kind next to the the Extreme Dinosaurs."

Shadow said "Why don't we take a trip to Africa to find out for sure."

He nodded and said "I'll get Haxx and Spittor and we'll be off."

Meanwhile Haxx and Spittor were playing Mario Kart Wii and Haxx kept knocking Spittor off Rainbow road.

Bad Rap walked in and said "So this is what you two have been up to all this time."

Spittor and Haxx jumped off the couch in shock.

Spittor said "What do you need sir?"

Their leader said "We're going to take a trip to Africa you two."

Haxx asked confused "Why are we going there?"

Bad Rap sighed and said "To see if we really are the last of our kind. Our encounter with Nessie proved that we may not be alone. Shadow has also brought another thing to my attention."

Spittor asked "And that would be?"

"There are more raptors than us out there that survived extinction." Their leader replied.

The other two were in a state of disbelief as they looked at the printed pictures of a raptor pack bringing down a stray cow.

Bad Rap said "We're going to go to the Atacama desert first guys to get the answers we need, then to Africa to truly see if we are on our own."

Spittor asked "What about Shadow?"

Bad Rap replied "I asked her to go with us since the first area we are going to is her family's home territory."

The two nodded and got packed for their trip. Bad Rap walked up to his room and saw Shadow had changed back into her original clothes and was deep in thought.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Shadow, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." Bad Rap said.

Shadow looked over and replied "What is it?"

He hugged her "Thanks for everything you've done."

Shadow smiled and replied "It was nothing really Bad Rap."

Bad Rap took her hand in his and said "Shadow, you helped me get over my nightmares, over the few days you've been here things have been going better for me. It was like you were a angel sent to help me let go of my past. I wouldn't call that nothing."

Shadow chuckled and said "I guess not Bad Rap."

He nodded and added "Hey, Shadow?"

She replied "Yeah?"

Bad Rap asked "You ready to go on our little trip?"

She nodded and went with him.

They got to the entrance of their cave and Bad Rap offered her a hand and helped Shadow on to his hovercraft, they then took off towards the Atacama desert.

At the dinosaur museum Stegz was monitoring the Raptor alert system and saw they were heading to the Atacama Desert in Chile. Stegz called the others in and had them take a look at the scanner.

Spike asked "Why are they going there?"

T-Bone looked to his friend and said "Probably to blow up more oil fields."

They all went out and got on to their cruisers and took off with Chedra right behind them.

Not long after the Raptors had landed on the outskirts of the desert. The trio got off their cruisers, Bad Rap helped Shadow off of his and they all walked off into the jungle.

Shadow looked around and said "Follow me guys."

They nodded and followed behind her until they saw a cliff around the corner.

Shadow looked over at the trio and asked "Can't you guys jump across it?"

Bad Rap said "We don't know Shadow. Remember we were evolved differently than you were."

Shadow replied "You should be able to either way."

Spittor asked "What do you mean?"

She replied "I mean, raptors have natural agility and being evolved it should have increased no matter if it was natural or scientific."

Shadow looked over at Bad Rap and said "I'll jump with you if you want. It was daunting for me the first time too, ya know."

Bad Rap shook his head no and said "I want to see how you jump it first so I can copy some what."

She nodded and walked back a little ways then sprinted at full speed and jumped at the cliff and made it to the other side.

The guys were all shocked as well as in awe of her.

Haxx said unsure of himself "I guess I'll jump next."

He backed up and copied what Shadow did and made it across as well.

Haxx called over "It gives you an adrenaline rush that's for sure."

Spittor jumped next and made it.

Bad Rap, who was sure he could jump it now backed up and ran at the cliff full speed and made the jump.

Shadow walked over to him and smiled "See that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked.

Bad Rap chuckled and said "Guess not Shadow."

She replied "My home nest shouldn't be to far now guys."

Shadow lead the way and after walking for a while they came across a nest site. Shadow smiled at the guys and let out a call. Soon a Raptor stepped forward and changed shape.

"Sis?" he asked.

Shadow smiled happily and said "Sis? You still call me that after all these years Drake?"

Drake pounced his sister and hugged her then said "We thought you were gone for good."

Shadow smiled "I've been trying my hardest to get home."

Drake smiled and asked "Terra still single?"

She chuckled and said "Yeah bro she's still single."

Drake saw the healed over bullet holes and asked "What happened sis?"

Shadow told what happened and gestured to the Raptor trio "If it wasn't for these three Raptors, I wouldn't be standing her right now. I'm indebted to them for that."

Drake shook hands with Bad Rap and said "Thanks for saving her."

Bad Rap said "Welcome."

Drake looked at the three of them and said "Jump the gorge?"

They nodded and Bad Rap said "It was a different experience."

Drake nodded and said "Yeah, it's pretty cool. You three look pretty tired, I'll bring you to our larger home deeper in, follow me." then lead the way.

Shadow was excitedly telling Haxx about all the places she's been near home as they walked on.

Spittor looked back at Bad Rap who was hanging back away from the group looking at Haxx with a jealous glare in his eyes and growling to himself.

Spittor walked over to him and asked curiously "You like her don't you Bad Rap?"

Their leader froze and sighed in defeat.

He nodded "More than anything. I would do anything to keep her safe. If I were to lose her Spittor, I'd feel like a part of me was gone forever. She's my other half, I'll love her no matter what."

Bad Rap growled at him and added "Just don't say a word of this to the others or else got it?"

Spittor nodded "Don't worry I won't say a thing, but you should Bad Rap."

Bad Rap said "I'll tell her eventually, when the time is right."

Spittor nodded and said "Let's catch up with the others."

Bad Rap chuckled and caught up with the group.

Shadow asked "Bad Rap, why were you hanging back

earlier?"

Bad Rap lied through his teeth and said "Just gathering my thoughts Shadow, that's all."

She smiled at him and said "Okay, we're almost there.

After walking a little more they came across a sight they thought they would never see again.

They saw a whole colony of raptors and saw Shadow switch her shape and stayed next to them. Haxx looked around wondering where Drake had run off to.

Soon the trio approached the alpha pair and heard the older female purr to her.

Shadow had tears in her eyes and let out a happy squeak.

The older female let out a call and a larger male raptor came over and nuzzled Shadow.

The male shifted forms along with the female and said "Are you the three that Drake told me about?"

They nodded and the male said " My apologies I'm Shadow's father and I wanted to thank you for saving her."

Bad Rap replied "It was the least we could do sir."

Her father smiled and said "Just call me Darksider, her mom is called Tiger Lilly."

Tiger Lilly said "Hello." then talked with her daughter.

Bad Rap said to Darksider "She's as beautiful as her daughter."

Shadow's father smiled and said "I can tell you love her..."

Bad Rap said "My name's Bad Rap, Darksider."

Darksider replied "Well Bad Rap, you have my blessing to become her mate."

Bad Rap blushed heavily "It's not like that though. I would love to be her mate, but I don't know if she feels the same way towards me Darksider."

Shadow's father chuckled "I would think she does, but she'll tell you herself when she thinks it's the right time."

Bad Rap said "Thank you."

Darksider said "Welcome. Let me guess your from the Jewel Raider pack correct?"

Bad Rap nodded and said "Is the pack still alive?"

Darksider nodded "They are. The massacre killed a lot of them though but it's made a rebound."

Bad Rap sighed in relief and said "Do you know who are the residing pack alphas?"

Darksider nodded then said "The pair is Morbius and Emerald."

Bad Rap said "They're my aunt and uncle."

Darksider said "I take it your relieved they're alive?"

Bad Rap nodded and heard Darksider say "I guess your going to find others then Bad Rap."

Bad Rap said "Yes we are."

Darksider said "Then I wish you luck on you journey Bad Rap, but will you and your pack at least stay for the celebration of our daughter's return home?"

Bad Rap talked with his pack for a second and said "We'd be honored Darksider."

Darksider said "Excellent. Come with me, you three look tired."

The trio followed and Darksider brought them to some sleeping quarters where they rested up for a bit.

Shadow walked in later and woke up the guys.

Bad Rap said groggily "Shadow, why did you wake us up?"

She responded "Did you guys forget the celebration?"

Bad Rap quickly snapped awake same as the others and said "Guess so, we'll be out soon though."

Shadow smiled and said "See you guys at the party then." then ran out really excited and went to figure out what she was wearing.

After the Raptors got cleaned up and ready they headed out to the celebration.

They got out to the party and Bad Rap saw Shadow was as beautiful as when he first saw her.

She wore an orange and gold colored Tiger Lilly chain in her feathers. She had some silver colored jeans with a raptor embroidered on them along with a gold tube top with a single sleeve on her right shoulder.

Darksider walked over and saw Bad Rap was looking over Shadow. He smiled as he thought about the time he saw his mate Tiger Lilly for the first time.

Bad Rap noticed Darksider and said "Shadow looks..."

Darksider saw his expression and finished his sentence for him and said "Stunning?"

Bad Rap nodded and heard Darksider add "She looks just like her mom the first time we met."

Bad Rap was about to go and tell her how he feels when a loud screeching roar came from the jungle.

Through the trees Bad Rap saw the monstrous creature from his childhood.

Darksider called to everyone "IT'S BLOOD FANG BRACE FOR COMBAT!"

The guards got to their positions and poised for the fight.

Bad Rap saw a blood covered Irritator charge at the guards. It's tail smacked Shadow in to the tree on her back and Bad Rap saw her pass out as she hit the hard wood. He saw the Irritator turn around to kill her and knew he couldn't lose the one he loves not again.

He charged the monster and said "HEY! OVER HERE IGUANADON BRAIN!"

The Irritator took it's focus off of Shadow and charged at him.

Bad Rap attacked it's head and bit down hard on the under side of it's neck causing a deep gouge "That is for my family"

He charged at the animal and jumped on to it and began clawing at the irritator maliciously leaving a large cuts "That is for my mother."

Drake whistled and got his attention. Bad Rap looked over then tossed him a sword and he caught it. "And this is for nearly killing Shadow and all the other lives you've taken."

The Monster opened it's mouth to kill Bad Rap, but he plunged his sword into it's mouth and made it bleed. The monster let out an ear-piercing scree as it backed away to strike again and Bad Rap blocked it's blow slicing the beast's head. The beast roared and Bad Rap roared back challenging it. It grabbed him slicing his side then hitting Bad Rap's jaw with it's head. Bad Rap wiped the blood off his mouth as the monster turned around for a final charge. Bad Rap ran at the creature then jumped on it's back and pierced it's hide on its shoulder, when the beast turned it's head he finished the battle by slicing the Irritator's jugular vein. Before the monster died it flung Bad Rap into a trunk of a large tree and all he remembered was seeing the monster perish before everything went black.

Bad Rap woke up in a medical area. He blinked his eyes a couple times to adjust to the glare from the overhead light. He sat up and felt a pain in his side. Bad Rap looked down and saw it was patched up.

He heard a familiar voice say "Bad Rap your alright!"

Bad Rap looked towards the source of the sound and saw it was Haxx.

Bad Rap looked around and asked worriedly "Where's Shadow?"

Spittor replied sadly "She's in a coma Bad Rap. When she hit the tree she got a bad concussion, a few broken ribs in addition to an injured leg."

Bad Rap asked full of sorrow "Could I go see her?"

Spittor nodded and helped him up. Haxx helped to support him and they got to Shadow's room. Bad Rap saw Shadow lying there unconscious. He saw her father, Darksider, next to her bed with tears in his eyes. He looked at Bad Rap and motioned for him to come over, he obliged.

Darksider put a hand on his shoulder and said "Thank you far what you did, you're a true hero Bad Rap. If there's anything I can do to repay you for what you have done."

Bad Rap said "Thanks Darksider and I have only one request."

Darksider asked "What would it be?"

Bad Rap whispered his request to him and Shadow's father nodded.

Darksider said "I'll give you some time alone with her."and got everyone out, leaving Bad Rap and Shadow alone.

Bad Rap held Shadow's hand in his own. He looked at her with tears filling his eyes and said "Shadow if you can hear me please come back to us. Your family needs you. Your brother is about to have an emotional break-down because he doesn't want to lose you again and I-I need you."

Bad Rap thought to himself _"It's now or never."_

Bad Rap said on the brink of tears "I... I... love you Shadow. You've helped me when no one else could,even though I've only known you a short I feel as If I have known you forever. I fell hard when I first met you though I didn't know it yet. I'd do anything to protect you, don't leave me please." and kissed her lips gently.

He was about to get up and leave the room when he felt a grip tighten on his hand. Bad Rap heard a weak voice say "B-Bad R-Rap?"

He looked over at Shadow and saw her eyes were open and ecstatically replied "Yes Shadow, What is it?"

She smiled and said "I love you, too."

Bad Rap felt his heart soar and held her close then felt her kiss him. Bad Rap let his tears fall and Shadow smiled and said "Now, now, none of that Bad Rap." as she wiped away the tears.

Bad Rap said "You want me to bring everyone in Shadow?"

She laughed and smirked then said "I'd be insulted if you didn't."

He walked out the door and went to her father "Shadow's awake Darksider."

He looked happier than ever and went in the room to see his daughter. The rest of Shadow's family followed.

Drake said "Thank you!" and hugged Bad Rap.

He replied "Welcome."

Shadow said "Bad Rap, you want to help me up?"

He nodded and held her bridal style and kissed her.

Shadow smiled "I love you my dark prince."

Bad Rap blushed and smirked at Shadow "I could get used to that nickname." Shadow chuckled and smiled at him.

Spittor and Haxx walked in after Shadow's family left and She said to them "Hey guys."

Spittor said "I'm glad your alright Shadow."

Haxx chimed in "Me too Shadow."


	4. A trip to Africa and Phoenix Strike

Chapter 4: Extreme Dinosaurs, Africa, Meeting the Team and Asking the Big Question

It had been a few months since Bad Rap confessed his love for Shadow. The two had grown closer than ever. It took them both a long time to recover from their injuries from the Irritator that attacked three months prior.

It was morning and Shadow looked over at Bad Rap who was still asleep. She tried to get up but saw he had his hands around her waist hugging her in his sleep. Shadow chuckled softly to herself and kissed him, she felt his hand go around her gently as he opened his eyes and kissed back when they heard a whistle.

"Nice one sis. He's a keeper isn't he?" Drake said

Shadow blushed in embarrassment and growled "Get out of our room Drake!"

Drake ran off and Shadow was getting up to go after him when she felt something around her waist she looked and saw it was Bad Rap's tail.

She looked over at him and heard him say "He's your little brother it's his job to annoy you Shadow. Don't let him get to you."

She smiled and walked back over and kissed him just as he was going to kiss back, Shadow heard his stomach growl and she chuckled "Hungry babe?"

He nodded embarrassed and Shadow said "Good, now get your sexy tail up and we will head to the mess hall."

He chuckled at the playful order and replied "Yes Ma'am" and followed her out.

Bad Rap said "Let's wake up Haxx and Spittor so they can eat as well before we continue our trip."

Shadow nodded and saw Bad Rap smirk at her before he roared at the two sleeping forms of the raptors.

When they got their food Bad Rap sat down and began eating, when Shadow smirked and sat on his lap and ate her food as well.

Shadow's father cast a sideways glance at the pair and smiled to himself knowing his daughter had found her soul-mate.

Darksider asked "Are you going to continue your trip?"

Bad Rap nodded and said "We are, Darksider and we thank you for your hospitality."

He smiled at him and asked "Could I talk to you for a moment Bad Rap?"

He nodded and looked at Shadow and she smiled and let him up.

When Darksider saw he and Bad Rap were alone he said "Bad Rap you have my blessing to become my daughter's mate. And I hope you will treat her well."

Bad Rap nodded instantly and said "I will. I'm going treat her as the goddess she is to me and be there for her no matter what ."

Darksider smiled and said "Glad to hear it, take care of my little shadow dancer."

Bad Rap nodded and smiled then they headed back to the mess hall.

Shadow looked at them and asked Bad Rap "so what did dad have to say to you babe?"

Bad Rap nuzzled her neck and said "Just giving us tips for when we are in Africa Shadow."

She smiled and nuzzled his cheek lovingly.

After they ate the group headed back to the cruisers and loaded the provisions Darksider gave them. As soon as they were loaded on, Bad Rap helped shadow on to his cruiser and took off in the direction of Africa. Shadow looked at Bad rap and smiled.

They were near the coast of Africa when the Extreme Dinosaurs began shoot their ice blasters at the group.

Bad Rap looked worriedly at Shadow and said "Hold on, I'll try to lose them."

She nodded and held his waist until she was bumped off Bad Rap's vehicle and Spike caught her.

Shadow frightened screamed "BAD RAP!"

He looked at the triceratops and growled then said "Shadow jump I will catch you!"

She closed her eyes and jumped. Just as Bad Rap promised he caught her then out ran Spike to catch up with Spittor and Haxx.

Haxx began to panic and said "What to we do?"

Spittor looked down and said "We could hide in the jungle we are above Africa."

Bad Rap nodded "Let's go." and went down along with the other two.

They landed and quickly hid their vehicles with foliage lying around and ran into the jungle. They kept running for a while until they were certain the dinosaurs wouldn't catch up to them and took a break. Bad Rap decided to relax against a rock face and Shadow sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Slowly Shadow closed her eyes and rested, Bad Rap looked down at the tired form of his girlfriend and put an arm around her waist holding her close to him as he too fell asleep.

Later the pair was woken up rather abruptly by Haxx saying "get up" over and over again, they soon figured out he wouldn't stop until they did, so they relented and got up. Haxx got them to follow him to a ridge where Spittor was looking at something.

What they saw amazed them for in the valley below them were different kinds of dinosaurs.

Shadow hugged Bad Rap and said "I can't believe it."

Bad Rap smiled and nuzzled her cheek "Me either my beautiful Shadow-Dancer."

She looked up at him and kissed him. Bad Rap smirked into the kiss and ran a hand down her back gently.

The pair hear Haxx snicker and broke apart for air.

Shadow said "I need to get something out of my bag, it's a little gift for each of you."

She got out three crystals and handed one to each of them.

Bad Rap looked at his and asked "What is this for Shadow?"

Shadow replied "They are to help you shift like me they were a gift from my dad to you three. Well go ahead and try them out guys."

They did and they all looked at each other amazed that the crystals could do that.

Shadow had shifted to her original form and walked around Bad Rap then said "Lookin good babe."

Bad Rap blushed and looked at her and said "You look good too Shadow-Dancer."

Shadow sniffed the air a bit and said "how long has it been since you guys hunted?"

Bad Rap let out a chuckle and said "Too damn long Shadow." Shadow flashed him a fanged smile and said "Picked up a scent of a weak iguanadon, you boys want to help me catch dinner?"

The trio nodded and followed her she chirped a little at the others and the group went separate ways to surround the weak animal. Bad Rap let out a bird-like sound signaling Shadow and the other two to move. They all moved in and they shot out at the iguanadon and the animal bolted away fast even if it was weak, shadow chirped to herself and launched on to it's back and bit on the neck turning towards the other three.

Bad Rap lunged at the tendon on the back of it's leg and ripped it making the animal limp.

Spittor and Haxx tackled it to the ground and held it with Bad Rap's help as Shadow delivered the final blow ripping the jugular vein killing the animal quickly the others backed off and left Shadow eat first since she brought it down.

Shadow looked at them and said "Get your tails over here and eat guys, or do you expect me to eat the creature on my own?"

the trio snickered and went over and dug into the carcass and ate their fill. Shadow took out a part from the animal gently and placed in front of Bad Rap.

He looked at her then at the heart she had in her jaws she set in front of him and said "It's a little thing my family does for the ones they care about. We split the heart with our significant other."

He smiled at her and split it with her while Haxx said "Aww isn't that precious."

Bad Rap let out an embarrassed growl and was about to go after Haxx until Shadow ran her head under his and nuzzled his cheek.

After a while they ate down a good portion of the carcass and left back to grab their backpacks. After they grabbed them they walked into the valley until they came across a place to rest for the night since the sun was sinking beneath the horizon.

Bad Rap smiled and fixed up his tent near the creek they were by with Shadow's help, the group got them fixed up as the sun was setting. They all went to the cliff side and sat near it and watched the sunset, he smiled at Shadow then fake yawned and put an arm over her shoulder pulling her close to him. They all saw the stars come out and listened to crickets chirp for a while. Soon after Haxx and Spittor went to their tents and curled up for the night. Shadow and Bad Rap soon turned in as well, the female raptor smiled as her boyfriend rested his head in her lap.

She chuckled and ran a hand over his neck as she hummed some notes to a song and sang:

 _''As the rivers sing the song of our hearts''_

 _''The reeds dance softly in the wind''_

 _''Leaves twirl and twirl to a beat so soft, that it makes them feel like their flying''_

 _''A pale moon glows over a valley low''_

 _''And a voice does sing of a love so bold''_

 _''Though seasons change and friends will go, I know that you'll never leave me''_

 _''As the stars blaze over the veil of night, just as the sun sinks neath the horizon''_

 _''As time goes of for eternity, just as waves crash through the sea.''_

 _''Though seasons change and friends will go, I know that you'll always love me''_

 _''I know that you'll always love me"_

Bad Rap looked up at her and asked " Where did you learn that Shadow?"

She looked at the relaxed form of her boyfriend and said "My mother sang it to me when I was a hatchling I always fell asleep when she sang it. It's called Love Eternal."

Bad Rap smiled and kissed her cheek then moved over to make room for shadow to lay down and sleep. Shadow smirked at him and curled up against his back, then fell asleep as he did. The next morning Bad Rap sniffed the air and picked up a delicious scent, he walked out of the tent and found Shadow cooking breakfast.

He looked in on Haxx and Spittor, he chuckled to himself as Haxx hand wrapped his arms around Spittor and wouldn't let go as Spittor was awake and trying to move him off and failing _._

Spittor blushed embarrassed and mouthed "help me."

He shook his head no and swore he saw Spittor flip him off.

Bad Rap backed out of his pack mate's tent and walked over to Shadow. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning sweetheart, what are you making?"

Shadow chuckled and said "Making eggs and bacon babe." then put a piece of bacon in his mouth.

He ate it and said "Tastes amazing Shadow."

She smiled and kissed the underside of his jaw, soon the pair looked over and saw Spittor and Haxx finally got up. Bad Rap still snickered at the fuming pink raptor who growled at him with an embarrassed blush on his pink scales. Shadow told Bad Rap to go and sit down with the other two and she served them breakfast. They all ate and told her how good it was, the female smiled at the praise and thanked the boys for them.

After everyone ate they packed up and changed forms with their backpacks on. Shadow lead the way for a while and soon they came to an area with multiple warm rocks around a hot spring so they all hid their bags and relaxed in the sun in their primal raptor forms.

 _Further back..._

The dinosaurs were confused since they lost the raptors the day before and they continued trekking through the jungle. Soon the came to an overlook and what they saw surprised them. The valley was full of dinosaurs, they all felt joy at knowing they weren't alone anymore. So they continued until they came to a spring with rocks around it, but they stopped when they saw a raptor pack that looked similar to their adversaries. They saw the larger male stir, his eyes opened and it immediately growled at the dinosaurs softly so as not to awaken the tiger striped female next to him. His growls were picked up by the other two males that were with him. The female soon awoke and curled up closer to the large male scared.

Stegz said "I think it would be wise not to antagonize the large male T-Bone, I believe he's the alpha in this little pack and the female next to him is his mate."

Spike swore he saw the orange male blush in embarrassment as did the female next to him. Soon the large male got up and growled at them threatening them to try to go closer to the female.

Stegz said "Try to get the female but do make any sudden movements."

Spike just walked over to the female and was tackled by the large male as he tried to bite his jugular. T-bone got the male off spike.

And heard the orange male say "Stay away from my shadow-dancer dinosaps if you know what's good for you." then he shifted into Bad Rap and the dinosaurs backed away slightly. Bad Rap walked over to shadow and petted her head in a caring gesture and she leaned her head into his touch and purred to her boyfriend.

Bad Rap looked at the dinosaurs and said "Look I don't want to fight right now alright so just let us go on our way."

then shifted to his raptor form and him along with the others grabbed their bags and continued on their way.

Shadow notice her boyfriend's attitude and nuzzled his neck ad he purred to her and nuzzled her cheek then licked her neck.

He said "Sorry you had to see my temper flare up like that shadow. It's just those dinosaurs won't leave us alone, I just want to find a warm place to live. Maybe have a family of my own, ya know."

Shadow smiled and said "I would like a family too."

She chuckled "My mother is always saying she wants grandhatchlings. She was always pushing me to find a mate."

Bad Rap looked at her and asked "Would you consider me as a candidate for a mate Shadow?"

She nodded "I would my dark prince."

He smiled and after a while they came back to their vehicles. They shifted back to their anthro forms and got on.

Shadow smiled and said "Next stop the grand canyon."

Bad Rap looked at her confused and said "Why there?"

the female smirked and said "You'll see oh impatient one."

Bad Rap snorted and they all took off and headed to Arizona.

They flew for a while and saw the sun descend into the horizon, they arrived at the grand canyon around 11pm at night.

They landed and shadow got off and smiled "It feels good to be home again."

Shadow looked at the trio and said "Well come on. We aren't that far."

The group nodded and followed shadow as she walked along the riverbank and came to a large area with desert plants all around. She walked towards a particularly large bush and moved it to the side reveling an entrance with faint sounds coming from within the cavern.

Shadow walked in with the trio behind her, soon the cavern opened up into a foyer and she said "Welcome to Phoenix Strike's base boys. Now to find the others."

She walked into the living room and saw three girls playing ''just dance 4'' two were doing a face off and both were being competitive as hell.

A black and red female asked "How in the bloody hell are you so good Akivasha?"

The ice colored female replied in a thick Russian accent "Easy comrade Nemesis, practice."

shadow smirked at Bad Rap and said "So this is what happens when I'm gone you girls slack off in practice."

The three females looked at Shadow and all tackled her in a hug.

Akivasha smiled "Commander jour alright."

Nemesis chuckled "For once the Ruskin and I agree Captain. We missed you."

a brown and tan female got in on the hug and smiled "I'm glad your back to captain."

Shadow smiled and said "i missed you girls too and I'm glad to be back too Terra. Now where is my second in command?"

Nemesis chuckled and said "She's with her mate Lucifer at the underworld defenders pack."

Shadow looked at Akivasha and asked "is that true?"

The Russian female nodded "It's true commander."

Shadow chuckled and noticed Nemesis staring at Haxx.

Smirking at Shadow she asked "So who are these three hotties behind ya Captain and is the sexy brown one single or does he already have a mate?"

Shadow chuckled at her friends bluntness and said "These three saved my life, and yes the brown one is single."

Nemesis hugs him "Then I claim him as mine."

She growls out "Anyone object?"

the others shook their heads no and Nemesis smiled

Akivasha looked at Spittor and kissed both his cheeks "Welcome to our home."

Spittor stuttered "W-What was that for Akivasha?"

She smiled sweetly and said "It is how we greet people in mother Russia."

Spittor was amazed and asked "So your from Russia?"

The ice blue female nodded happily then asked Shadow "How did they save you commander?"

So shadow got everyone to sit down and told them what happened up to the present.

"So basically if it wasn't for their bravery I would be dead right now."

the other females looked at her in awe. Soon shadow yawned and said "I'm going to turn in for the night. Sleep well everyone."

then Shadow looked at Bad Rap and asked "You going to come with me or what?"

Bad Rap smiled at her and followed his girlfriend to her quarters with a little gift behind his back. They arrived at the area a few minutes later and walked into her room.

Bad Rap shut the door behind him and looked at shadow who noticed he was nervous about something and asked "You alright Bad Rap?"

He nodded and said "I have a something I want to tell you shadow."

she gave him a look that said to continue and he said "I've known you for a while shadow and ever since I found you at area 51. I feel as if I've known you all my life, your my guardian angel, my light in the dark. If I hadn't met you I might not ever learned to love again. I love you shadow and I would put my life on the line for you."

He pulled out a little box from behind his back and knelt down on one knee "I want to spend the rest of my life with you shadow and I want to ask if you'll marry me?"

Shadow had tears in her eyes ad a smiled on her face, she looked at her boyfriend, no her mate and nodded "Yes, 65 million time yes Bad Rap I will marry you."

He smiled at his soon-to-be mate and slipping the ring on her finger hugged her saying "you've made me the happiest raptor alive my beautiful Shadow-Dancer, my darling mate. I love you Shadow, I love you so much."

Bad Rap kissed her and soon followed her to bed holding his mate in his arms never wanting to let go.


End file.
